The lost tale
by Night's feather
Summary: Everyone knows about the eight fallen humans, right ? But what if a young boy slipped through the net of this story ? "Sans ! You're awake !" "Who on earth is Sans ?" Well, the underground is definitely not as he thought... Currently on Hiatus
1. Introduction

**Hum... Yeah, it's even more than short, I know. But... Since it's just an intro, I guess it can be alright ?**

 **It's rated T because... Hum... How am I suppose to not spoil ? Let's just say it doesn't take place in a Care Bears' world.**

* * *

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth : Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke down between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later...

Legends say that those who climb the Mount Ebott never return. They say this mountain is cursed and lead to the Underworld where demons are waiting to take the soul of every fallen one. But legends say a lot of things, and most of them are all made up. Still, there's always some truth in them. The main thing is to know what.

* * *

 **I plead guilty : I only wrote four sentences myself. It's basically the game's intro, but... I couldn't think of anything better.**

 **Just... Wait for the first chapter before really judging ? I mean, there is just nothing here, so... It will be posted today, I just need to see if there are any grammar mistakes left.**


	2. I - Not the best beginning

**So, here's the first chapter ! I know it's quite short but, anyway, I really wanted to cut at this moment. Hope you'll enjoy !**

 **Reply :** Thank you _I guest as much_ , it makes happy that you like what I wrote. I also corrected the "snicker" mistake, thanks to you (you made me learned a new word ^^)

* * *

Chapter I : Not the best beginning

* * *

A young human is running away in a little town's streets, his heart beating wildly against his chest. Slowing down isn't an option ; he can't afford to take any more risks of being caught. Though, he will not keep this little run forever and, soon, he would be out of breath. Geez, he should really work on this... A man is yelling at this little pickpocket a multitude of insults as he's fleeing with his wallet, but it's not different from each time the teenager has done this. A sad, but familiar picture of this youngster's life. Trying to lose his pursuer, he turns right into an alley, climbs the large waste bins of a supermarket and, with a leap fraught with danger, catches the nearby building's fire escape. Without even looking behind him to see if he was still followed, the little thief drags himself to the roof of what might have been an old textile factory from the late twenties. Restarting his run to get to the next roof, a gap of four floors caused by another alley and separating both of the buildings makes him hesitate. For a second, he wonders if he will really take this risk as the fear of falling begins to be felt. However, there is no choice ! It's try, or die ! Well, maybe not die... But it's how it feels like when someone wants your skin more than just your arrest. After a deep breath and a last run-up, the youngster jumps.

 _It'll go off well. It'll go off well._

His right sneaker skids on the edge of the roof, making him tumble headfirst to the concrete, but a roll allows him to rectify his fall. This stunt reveals the chocolate slightly curled hair and the childish face of the boy before hidden by his hood, but he doesn't really care about it as he keeps running. From now on, he is almost sure that he won't be followed, but the youngster doesn't feel like walking in the street, so he decides to simply make his way to his destination by the roofs. It's not that far, after all. Moreover, avoiding the crowd is a pretty tempting idea.

Some somersaults and other acrobatics later, the teenage boy finally arrives in a deserted street. He takes the wallet out of his pocket to remove its cash before to open a waste bin and – No, he can't do such a thing ! He has already done too many wrongs... But, maybe, he could try to do a little bit of a right thing ? Opening the famous object of contradiction, the unwilling thief takes a look for papers and, glad to find some, tries to find a phone number to call. Having finally got the owner of the wallet's one, he checks the sum taken from this poor passerby : thirty dollars besides what he needs. He hesitates.

Five minutes later, the boy is talking to a saleswoman about a little wallet he found. Having no phone to call its owner with, he asks to borrow the shop's one and she accepts immediately, not knowing the truth about this altruistic youngster. After what has been a relief, he just chooses to leave the stolen possession at the nice woman for the moment it would be right back where it belongs.

This being done, the young boy knows he can't avoid his true destination anymore. With a last sigh, he drags himself in a dark and quite gloomy alley where no one ever goes. No one, except those who were waiting for him...

– It took ya some time, bud.

– I've got what you want, now just leave me alone !

– Yeah, that's quite a little sum we asked ya to get...

As if they ever asked... Forcing someone to do something may surely be exactly the same deal for them...

– C'mon, gimme the cash.

Reluctantly, the boy takes a little bag out of his pocket with, inside, all the money he took one week to steal. Then, he simply waits patiently for them to recount all of it, already knowing he gave them exactly the amount of money they wanted.

– You've got all you wanted, just let me go now !

– Yeah, yeah...

Predatory smile. Wild look.

– But did you really think we would let go such a precious resource ?

 _Welp..._

Only an icy silence.

Icy as the look in the cyan eyes of the boy.

No option is left.

Except one.

 _Time to get away from those boneheads !_

* * *

 **Okay, now... Who have any idea of this boy's identity ?**

 **Anyway, writing this small chapter already took me hours and, since I start school Monday, I don't know when I'll be done with the second one. So... Yeah. I really have no idea.**

 **By the way, don't hesitate to tell me about grammar mistakes or anything you could find in this (and you can even explain them if you want ! Because I'm not very good when it comes to this ^^). Also, I'm so sorry if they are annoying when you're reading...**


	3. II - Life's laments

**Only one week ! That's not too bad to write a chapter ^^ No, really, I'm lying... I finished it Monday. I just wanted to start the next one before to post because of school. It's ALWAYS because of school, anyway... But my life doesn't interest anyone, right ?**

 **As always, tell me me about grammar mistakes, misspellings, weird sentences and all that stuff (because there's no way for this poor little chapter to be faultless, even though I would like it, I just hope they're not too annoying). Hope you'll like it !**

* * *

 **Replies (yes, I put them here. And it's even more stupid since it's for this chapter's review)**

 ** _KillerChild67 :_** Yes, it was supposed to be obvious. But since I started to write the chapters before to post the story, I didn't really know if it was as obvious as I wanted it to be. But, then, the summary had to come and it's like a huge spoil . Anyway, you're right :)

 ** _I guest as much :_** Thank you :)

* * *

Chapter II : Life's laments

* * *

He knows it for sure : to lose them will not be easy. But he can't fail or all of this would get even worse. How did he even get involved with one of his city's gangs at first ? Oh, yeah... A week ago, he had some police officers on his tail and accidentally came across their... Whatever could have been their business then, not that he really wants to know. So, they saved him from a certain « courtesy call » to the police station, which could have been great if it wasn't for the compensation demanded... And that's how he ended up stealing people to get all the money they were asking for, since it was the only way to get it in time.

 **« You do what we're asking, and we'll let you be »**

 _Come off it ! I forgot : I'm not running away from you, it's just my morning jogging !_

After half an hour of a mad chase, the boy arrives at the edge of the forest. Without any other idea of how losing his pursuers, he has to give in to the hope they would not find him in the woods. On the one hand, they would surely not follow him for a long time there... On the other hand, well... He has different fingers. It's quite worrying to think about it : his only plan is to head straight to an unknown place and hope it would be enough to get out of his current situation. What of a great and well-thought-out idea ! Though, it's the only one he can come with... However, after a while, a voice can be heard in the deep forest :

– You just made a big mistake, little brat ! No one will ever look for you here ! And you know what the best part is ? It's definitely not your ol' man who'll miss you !

No movement. Only the sound of creaking branches. They just go back to the city. Why should they worry about how the other teenage boy will get out of there ? It's late, they don't care about him.

 _I'm all alone._

 _I'm scared._

 _I'm lost._

 _Help._

 **oOo**

It's been an hour, or it's rather what he thinks. It feels like the time is getting slower. The sun is going down under the skyline. And he's here, sitting on the floor without knowing what to do... He's just here... Lost. Should he try to find his way home ? Certainly. But for what home ?

 _Since she's gone, we're not a family anymore..._

 _She died, and then..._

 _We all died._

His father drowned his sorrows with glasses of whiskey. He tried to forget everything : the pain, the problems, the accident... Her. And the twelve-year-old boy he was could just watch the only one he had left falling apart right before his eyes. Without even being able to do anything. And so he did his best to keep holding on, to rebuilt his life and his family. But he has never succeeded.

 _Hey, dad... Do you remember me ?_

 _Please, can you find me ?_

 _No, you won't._

 _You don't care about me._

Why should he even try to go back where no one cares about him ? Nobody would notice his absence anyway... The whole world would be perfectly fine without him. Yet, a question is still remaining deep in his mind : would she be proud of him ? No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't be proud to see him giving up like that. And he can't allow such a thing ! There is no way he wouldn't get out of here !

With a new energy, the boy stands up straight : ready to give his all. And he starts to walk in his own footsteps, trying to remember the path he took. And the night falls. Only the moon light shines upon the forest, piercing through the thick foliage in a multitude of beams. But, still, he's walking. It's too cold for his jacket to keep him warm, and he's thirsty : the river comes like a miracle. However, tiredness is beginning to get the better of him and there is no safe place to sleep. With his last forces, the teenager manages to get on a small cliff upon the quiet waters and, by curiosity, looks down. His fatigue is too important. He feels dizzy.

The fall can't be avoided.

Something scratches him. A branch of dead wood. He grabs it. His fall stops. A look allows him to see that he's now suspended above the river, his life merely hanging to a dead tree hung to the rock. Then, a crack resounds in the cold silence. And he falls anew. The freezing water burns his skin while he's still grabbing his branch to stay out of it. But it's cold... Too cold... And he simply wants to sleep...

* * *

 **And then, he dies. End of the story ! Nah... As if I could ever do that... I can't kill the main character ! Oh wait... I can :)**

 **Anyway, there are few more hints to guess what is "the human" identity. And a really happy back-story as well !**

 **See ya !**


	4. III - Unreal reality

**One week again ! I'd like to keep it like this, but I don't think it will be possible... I will do my best, though ! I still have to start the next chapter since this one was really hard to write and took me so much time (but it's longer than the others). I also thank you for reading my story, it really makes me happy :)**

 **Sorry for grammar mistakes and all, I can't avoid them ^^" I have no one to read what I write at home and I don't want to ask such a thing to my teacher... It would be weird. So... just tell me if there's any or if I have to improve something (and I surely have to). Moreover, this chapter may have even more mistakes than the others because it was really hard to find the good way to say what I wanted to say.**

* * *

Chapter III : Unreal reality

* * *

Is it death ? Is this empty void really the end of everything ? Strange... He would rather have thought of death as a cold black hole where all of what he had ever been would just be... Forgotten ? Why is it warm, then ? Warm, and soft... He feels safe ; safe as he hasn't been for a so long time. He wants to stay here. Forever. But... That light... Why does he feel that he needs to reach it ? Reach the light... Reach it...

Wake up !

– Hey, take it easy, little child. Your wounds aren't fully healed yet, you shouldn't move too much.

His eyes can barely be opened, his whole body hurts. All of what he can see is blurred beyond being recognizable. His head is spinning, and he feels sick ; this previous sensation of comfort suddenly torn off from him. The voice he heard was only a feeble whisper from an unreachable world yet so close, but so far at the same time... A slight tingle runs through all of his members while unconsciousness is calling back for him. It's so tempting... And then, everything goes into darkness again.

 **oOo**

Two days. It's the time they waited for him to wake up. Two long days where he lay in the darkness of his mind. Hearing nothing. Feeling nothing. Almost lifeless. It took its toll on him, what had happened. But they didn't know about it. Yet, they took care of him selfless. Two days... Before the light finally came back. Before he finally woke up.

– Come on, open your eyes. I know you can do it.

A voice... It was familiar, even though he couldn't remember where, or when, he heard it before. Her owner was worried, but her presence was reassuring. He really wanted to open his eyes, but it was hard. She took his hand into hers, encouraging him. And, slowly, he awakened.

– Welcome in the real world, Sleeping Beauty.

She was smiling the way a mother would be to her child, but her eyes betrayed the tiredness of having being watching over him for the past two days. She was happy. And so was he. A small blue scarf was tied around her head in a way he thought childish, but nice on her. Then, she put her hand on his forehead.

– You still have a fever, I will bring you some ice. Just wait a minute.

With this last sentence, the woman stood up and went out of the room, leaving the now awaken boy alone. He watched her go, but didn't pronounce a single word. He was alive and, since the last thing he remembered was to fall in a freezing river, it was a miracle. The youngster couldn't believe he didn't drown. Indeed, waking up in a warm bed was the last thing he would have ever thought possible when he lost consciousness. He felt incredibly grateful to this skeleton woman to save him, because he knew she was the only reason of him not being dead...

 _Wait, a skeleton ?_

… Well, maybe he was dead after all. None of this could be real ! How would it have being possible anyway ? Waking up in warm bed, not even with a single scratch... Yeah, definitely too good. Having said that, she was pretty nice for a reaper.

– You're wondering where you are, aren't you ?

The voice surprised him, but he was happy to hear it again : he would finally know what was going on. He would finally have answers.

 _But... Do I want them ?_

 _Maybe..._

 _Maybe I'm just afraid._

 _Afraid to be dead..._

– Is my appearance disturbing you ? Worry not, I wouldn't be offended if it was the case.

– N-No ! That's not it. Y-you looks perfectly fine ! I'm just... Just...

– What's wrong ?

He couldn't take it anymore ! This fear... It was eating away at him ! He had to know ! But...

– I don't want to be dead !

He broke down.

– You're not dead, my child.

And he cried all the tears of his body. If they were tears of a fear kept inside or tears of an immeasurable happiness ? He couldn't tell. They might have been both, but he didn't care. A relief... That was exactly what it was. He was ready. Finally. He was ready to hear his answers.

– My name is Myriad, and I think I have a lot of things to explain to you. Or, should I say... A myriad of things ?

 **oOo**

– So... We're in the Underground ?

– That's it.

– And... Humans sealed monsters here almost a thousand years ago ?

– With the barrier, yes.

– And you need seven human souls to break it.

– I wish there was another way... My husband used to work on this, though, I have no idea if he's still trying.

– Your... Husband ?

– Oh... Yes, he is the royal scientist.

They had already talked for about half an hour, and their conversation kept going. The human boy was eager to learn always more about monsters, magic, souls... Everything was so fascinating. Myriad related how she found him lying on the shore, almost dead of hypothermia. He was badly injured, and it took her two days to heal him. Even though, he was still weak and it was a miracle that he was alive. The boy wasn't the first one brought by the river, but the others rarely survived and the only one who did disappeared after a week. She told him about the history of monsters and how they ended up trapped underground, prisoners of a magic spell. She told him about their king's resolution after the death of his children. She told him how she abandon her position as the head of the Royal guard almost nine years ago, only to left for a self-imposed exile far from New Home after the murder of the first human who fell while she was the captain. She told him everything he had to know...

– Sans ! You're awake ! A young skeleton exclaimed while running into the room.

… Except a little detail.

* * *

 **Yes, I like anaphora :)**

 **So, the boy's identity-who-wasn't-obvious-at-all is finally revealed ! By the way, there will be OCs in this story because I can't avoid them... Though, they will not be important characters (except for Myriad, who will... well... You'll see.). Also, I'm sorry for all the puns which will be in this story... Sans is a pun master, not me. Well maybe I am, but not in English then ^^**


	5. IV - Sans cette solitude

**I'm sorry, I forgot to update Sunday ^^" And yesterday as well... This chapter is also very short, but... Hum... It's not as if I had any excuses... By the way, the title means "Without this loneliness" in french (since sans means without, I couldn't do otherwise than put it in). As I said last time, I will not be able to post a chapter a week anymore because, you know, there's school and all that stuff. So I'm pretty busy ^^ Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too bad !**

* * *

Chapter IV : Sans cette solitude...

* * *

– Who on earth is Sans ?

Honestly, it was the most polite sentence he could come with. Being talking with a woman skeleton about a world he would have never thought real was a thing, but having a kid skeleton showing up from nowhere right in front of you was another. And he was certainly not prepared for that.

– You were sleepin' for two days ! We had to call you something !

 _Oh, right..._

– And mum said « Human » can't stand for a name...

 _A name ?_

 _Well..._

– Sans. The name's Sans. Sans, the human.

 _I could go with it..._

 _After all..._

 **oOo**

He soon learned that the boy was named Papyrus or, as what he seemed to enjoy calling himself, « The great Papyrus ». He was pretty funny : being really awkward, but also very confident, he would sometime show up from nowhere in some kind of super-monster suit. And would trip on his cape and fall. Despite being trapped down there, the now called Sans was happy. Myriad explained to him about the power of souls, the magic, the underground... And the young boy could barely understand the human's hate for the monsters. He had never believed in what he thought was only fairy tales but, knowing what was the truth, he felt... dirty. Because he was human. Because he grew up with a bright sun, while kids like Papyrus merely had a copy, a poor imitation of the real thing. Because he had never taken any consideration about his chance...

Anyway, there was one subject Myriad never mentioned : her husband. Since that day, the one she told him that he was the royal scientist, the man disappeared of their conversations. And, as Sans is sitting outside now, alone and lost in his thoughts, he can only wonder why.

– Sans, you're spacing out.

– Uh ? Really ? Welp, I guess I'm turning into a star !

– That's not funny ! Papyrus exclaims.

– But, Paps, you're smiling ! The other retorts.

– I know, and I hate it !

It was kind of a paradox... When he was living in a town with thousands inhabitants, he felt lonely. But, now, he isn't anymore whereas there is only Papyrus, Myriad and himself. Anyway, the three of them is enough.

– ...and I'll be a member of the royal guard ! With many many friends !

How Papyrus has ended talking about the royal guard ? Sans has no idea. Though, it is certainly because of his lack of attention.. He has the impression to have too many things to think about, it's starting to get all his attention. Not a good thing, he should only focus on the present day. And maybe...

– Sans ! You're spacing out again !

– Eh... Sorry Paps.

– You will play to « The monster and the human » with me ?

– Sure ! But, this time, I'm the monster ! You'd better run, little skelly !

...he could finally enjoy life as he once did.

A sweet smile on her face, Myriad watches her son and Sans playing. She can see the little skeleton laughs while he is chased by the teenager. She can also see a big smile on Sans' face. She can see them both being happy. She can, and it makes her happy too. It's been almost a week since she found the young human, but she is already feeling like he is a part of her family. However, it's too similar to that old story... And she's afraid. Afraid she would lose them, just as they did.

 **-oOo-**

– Boys ! Get dressed and come down ! We're going to Home !

* * *

 **Yay ! Paps in the place !**

 **I should post the next chapter in two weeks, if I don't forget... So, see ya !**

 **PS : Mispelling and grammar mistakes stuff, as usual ^^ I'm starting to wonder if I should ask to my teacher to correct me...**


	6. V - Le monde semble trop cruel

**And here's the new chapter ! Since it's late and I'm tired, I may have forget to correct some grammar mistakes but, since I won't be back home early tomorrow (and will have a big test and two hours of dance, but who cares ?), I surely will correct them Thuesday. However, don't hesitate to tell me about the ones you see :) I know it can't be perfect anyway, as I still have a lot to learn. By the way, the title means "...The world seems too cruel", still in French (Yeah, I do love that awfully complicated language). Hope you'll like this chapter !**

* * *

Reply :

 _I guest as much :_ Thank you for your review ^^ I'm really happy that you liked Papyrus' introduction : This sweet cinnamon roll deserves it !

* * *

Chapter V : ...Le monde semble trop cruel

* * *

– Stop moving that much, you're only making it worse.

– Do we really have to do that ?

– Do you really want them to know you're a human ?

– Ugh...

 _What am I doing with my life ?_

 _This is foolish..._

– Now, put all this on you.

Without a word, the young boy wrapped the scarf around his neck and put on the white mittens given by Myriad. The thick layer of make-up was giving him the unpleasant sensation of merely being some doll. A doll whose owner enjoys to disguise... Although, this disguise was more than necessary.

– Now, the last touch.

She was smiling. He knew she was. She was because it was funny. Funny to make fun of him... Yet, he doesn't want to forget. He doesn't want to forget her sweet smile...

– Look at yourself ! You're such a cute monster !

And she laughed. A clear, magnificent laugh... The last one.

 **oOo**

 **« Close your eyes, Papyrus »**

The three of them were walking in Home's streets, as a family. Well, Papyrus wasn't really walking, but it wasn't the point. They were happy, though Sans thought shopping as very boring. Eventually, they made it to a little shop lost in an alley. Sans only needed a minute to find the piece of clothing which would upset the little Papyrus : in other words, a skeleton sweater. And he was pretty proud of it ! In an hour, jeans, sweater and sneakers had been found to replace the too big sized Gaster's clothes. The teenager couldn't say he wasn't happy to finally have something else to wear than the white shirt and the black short Myriad had given to him. And new sneakers instead of his, which had been almost destroyed by his little « bathing ». However, he felt kind of embarrassed by all that Myriad was doing for him…

– I only have to go to the grocery and, then, we can go back home.

Sans smiled while putting all his new clothes in the backpack he was wearing : the boy was really eager to wear them, but he also really wanted to see if what Papyrus had told him about the grocery was true. Indeed, Sans truly wondered whether you could buy candies made of rocks or not.

 **oOo**

 **« And, whatever happens »**

The grocery was a place full of surprises for a human like him : next to the usual noodles or chips he knew, there were many « monsters' specialties », all as unexpected as one another. And, by unexpected, he meant _really_ unexpected. And all those weird things included the famous rock candies. Among a lot of even odder stuff. He swears it.

 _Can they even eat..._

 _Hum..._

 _Wait ! Is that a mallet on the dough ?_

– Sans ?

At the sound of Myriad's voice, he slowly turned round to look at her. It took him a long second to finally understand what she was implying by calling his name, and to get a grip of himself.

– Huh ?

 _Why is she... ?_

 _Oh, yeah..._

– I'm coming, he replied with a smile.

Ten minutes later, they were at the Grand Place of Home, waiting for the bus to arrive. Papyrus was miraculously calm while playing with Sans' hair ; something the little skeleton thought very funny since the human was the only one he knew to have such a feature.

That's when he came out.

– Hello, dear Myriad.

At this instant, her look became darker than it had ever been before. She glared at the other monster while replying to him in a slowly articulated way :

– It's really nice to see you, Darius. I did _not_ miss you.

– How sweet of you. I would have thought you would be less bitter after all those years, he said with a smile.

– Less bitter ? You let your whole squad die so that you could run away and save your so precious life !

– It's called strategy, my dear.

– Cowardice, you mean...

This time, Sans was the one to snap back, although Myriad thought the same thing. He could stand this monster's lack of consideration about others' life !

– Oh ! What do we have here ? He said. Is he your son, Myriad ?

Before she could even tell him anything, he started talking again.

– I guess no : he's not a skeleton. Though, the little one may be...

– Don't you dare... She began to threaten him.

– Don't be so aggressive, I won't do anything ! He laughed. I'm not here to harm you !

And that's when they all realized it was too late.

– Well... That being said, I may not be talking about the human.

 **« Do _not_ open them »**

* * *

 **Okay, there are a lot of dialogues, I admit. By the way, Darius is named from a Persian king whose cowardice was only equal to his very bad skills as a strategist. Indeed, this guy ran away from the battle and let his family being captured by the Greek army.**

 **Still two weeks for the next chapter ! See ya !**


	7. VI - Everything will be okay

**Here's the return of English titles ! I must admit this chapter was the hardest thing I ever had to write in my whole life ^^ I had no idea of how I could turn this ! Anyway, because of that (and also because it's 3 a.m.), maybe there's a lot of mistakes and weird sentences so tell me if you see anything.**

 **I will also update the two first chapters (and maybe others) to replace "youth" by youngster, which seems to be more appropriate.**

* * *

Chapter VI : Everything will be okay

* * *

Sans doesn't really remember what happened next ; maybe he simply doesn't want to. Myriad told him to go and take Papyrus with him. They stayed hidden ; He kept the little skeleton from seeing anything. But he did. And now, she's gone. Forever.

 **« Everything will be okay. »**

He remembers her telling them that simple sentence. The echo of her words is still here. It keeps resonating. Again and again. And again... It won't stop. He wants to run away from this nightmare. He can't : he's part of it.

 **« Everything will be okay. »**

 _She said the exact same thing to me..._

 _The day after..._

 _She was gone._

Old memories from a hospital room resurfaced. Memories he had tried his best to forget... Memories from two years ago... Memories of _her_. She was smiling when she said it. A bright and so beautiful smile... However, despite it, her skin was pale and she had shadows under her eyes. Days after days, he had seen this strong woman becoming weaker and weaker, as this awful disease was killing her from the inside. Until this one. The last.

A smell of ashes came suddenly haunting the air as the ghost of the one who fell. They don't want to breathe ; they already know what it means. They know what it _is_. His hands on Papyrus' eye sockets, Sans saw everything : her fight, her fall, her death. He felt a single teardrop running down from the little skeleton's eye socket ; More and more followed. The scene broke their hearts : they couldn't stand the idea of her turning to dust. But it wasn't an idea anymore... No, it was the cruel reality they had to face.

However, they couldn't stay where they were hiding : _he_ was already looking for them. So Sans dragged Papyrus with him far away from the Grand Place, far away from the town, far away from this nightmare. He never looked back, as he had the impression of doing so would take the only chance they had away from them. Deep down, the young boy knew Papyrus wasn't the aim of the soldier, but he felt like he had to keep him with himself. Sans would keep him safe even if he has to give his life for that : he will never ever lose someone he cares about anymore !

 **« I promise I'll be fine. »**

 _Why ?_

 _Why do you all keep promising you'll be fine ?_

 _Why ?_

 _Why everyone who promises this has to die ?_

They ran a long time. A very long time... Or maybe only ten minutes ? Sans didn't know. His mind was confused, a storm of emotions raged in him ; It was too much for the teenager to handle. They eventually stopped near the river in which Sans had fallen a week ago, almost certain to be safe. According to Myriad, it flew through almost all the Underground to end near the castle of New Home.

– We'll stay here for now, you should try to sleep a bit.

– You won't leave me, Sans ?

– Why would I do that ?

– You promise ?

 _I hate promises._

 **oOo**

– Sans, where will we go ?

– To the Labs.

– Huh ?

– We'll find your dad, Paps.

Because no matter the pain it may be, if he must cross the whole Underground to succeed : he will. Whether it may cost his life or not, he wants to make sure that no one will be able to hurt the little skeleton again.

– I'm sure he will be really happy to meet you !

 _Oh, Paps..._

 _You're too sweet for this world._

 _If only they were all as kind as you..._

Sans smiles : Papyrus is the best person he had ever met and merely a heartless person wouldn't be touched by his kindness. The decision has been taken :

 _We'll find the royal scientist._

 _We'll find Gaster._

Because Myriad never mentioned his name doesn't mean he wouldn't be curious enough to look by himself, after all.

* * *

 **See ya !**


	8. VII - On our way

**I think I'm trying to write things way too complicated for me... Well, maybe it's not a bad thing. I mean, I need to improve so that's a way like another (anyone who reads this only have to pay the consequences ^^) I'm also really sorry that the chapters are so short, but it already takes me hours to write one so I can't really write more even if I'd like to. I would need a month to write a single chapter and that's not what I want, so I prefer them to be shorter. It's also easier to correct them that way. Anyway, I hope you'll like it and don't mind to tell me about any mistakes you can see !**

* * *

Chapter VII : On our way

* * *

– Saaaaaaaans...

– We're almost there, Paps.

– Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans...

– I told you we would soon be there.

– That's what you said three hours ago !

 _How can he be so noisy without having vocal cords ?!_

The young boy sighs : he needs to stay calm...

– Saaaaaaaans...

… Even if Papyrus has been complaining for about an hour.

 _Get a grip, Sans._

 _You do need to think clearly._

– Saaaaaaaaaaaaaans...

 _Dammit !_

– Would you shut up for a minute ?!

 _Oh... That was..._

 _Uh..._

 _Unexpected._

Immediately, the kid started crying, making the older boy feeling really sorry. Even though they have been walking for the last three hours and are more than exhausted, even though the temperature is getting colder and colder, he shouldn't be that rude. Papyrus just lost his mother one day ago, and Sans knows he's being really brave right now. However, he remembers hearing him sobbing while he was changing his clothes into the new ones which were in the bag. He remembers hearing him sobbing the whole night...

– I... I'm sorry, Paps. I didn't mean to-

– No, I'm fine. You're tired, I know that... He stops and tries to smile. But the Great Papyrus excuses you !

The kid is trying to act like usual, but he isn't stupid : Sans is afraid, he can see it. However, the young skeleton can't understand what's bothering him so much ; each time they come across a monster, the older boy would become very nervous whereas Papyrus couldn't feel any danger. Darius, the centurion of the Royal guard, isn't on their tail anymore – admitting he actually was at one point : they should be fine, right ? Nevertheless, Sans refused to ask the good soldiers if they could help them every times Papyrus proposed to him so.

The young human, for his part, knows they can't afford to ask incautiously for help ; Only a single wrong move might lose them both. Even though he knows that letting Papyrus unaware of what the Royal guard would do if they were caught isn't a good idea, he can't resolve to tell him. The little skeleton is so admiring, he just can't. He will not be the one who will shatter his dream.

– You're lost ?

At the sound, even though it's only a whisper (or maybe because it's a whisper), Sans jumps while Papyrus turns to face the voice.

– Sorry... I didn't want to scare you...

– Are you a living match ?

– Wha- What ?!

Immediately, the way too stressed human bursts out laughing. Papyrus and the fire elemental monster are looking at him as he had grown another head, but he doesn't care : Papyrus' tactlessness and the monster's reaction are priceless ! For the first time since Myriad's death, Sans isn't scared anymore. For the first time since that day, the smile she drew on the scarf she used to hide half of his face was actually hiding a real, bright smile. For the first time since that day, her « last touch » isn't hiding a painful truth.

 **oOo**

A few minutes later, the three of them are heading to Snowdin, the closest village and native place of the young fire monster. According to him, they're not far from it and ten or twenty minutes should be enough to reach the place. Meanwhile, they try to get to know one another a bit : it's the only thing which can distract them, after all. Thus, Sans and Papyrus soon learns that their new friend is named Grillby and that he was looking for wood since his father no longer had some to fuel his bar's oven. Although Sans is happy to finally talk with someone about the same age as him, he's still a little wary ; That's why he omits a part of Papyrus and himself's story, including the truth about Myriad's death. Papyrus has noticed it, but he wants to believe the teenager knows what he's doing.

When they reach the edge of the woods, a small village's view shows itself to them. However, Grillby asks them to wait there as he goes into his father's bar. He soon comes back with a little bag and a big blue parka.

– I found you something to eat. It's from yesterday, so dad won't serve them to his customers.

– Thanks, but... Why the parka ?

– Well, here is cold for a human.

* * *

 **I know Paps may not be acting like he is in Undertale but, come on, he's a eight-year-old kid ! Same for Sans (no, he's not eight, that not what I mean), he's younger so he's not exactly the Sans from Undertale. Anyway, Gaster will not appear before a while (like four chapters or more) so don't hope to see him too soon.**

 **See ya !**


	9. VIII - And they did

**I know I'm really late... I'm so sorry T.T**

 **Anyway ! I just didn't know how to turn this, so... I'm not telling all the truth. But I had a four hours test monday (I swear they want us dead) so I was working. But who cares about my life?**

 **I also saw some mistakes in the previous chapters that I will have to correct. I'll try to do it tomorrow, but I don't know if I will see them all so don't hesistate to tell me if you notice some ('cause I feel like I'm doing more and more grammar mistakes, and the worst thing is that I know why).**

* * *

Chapter VIII : And they did

* * *

Sans freezes, not expecting Grillby to come to such a conclusion that fast. Though he wasn't without knowing that this poor costume of his wouldn't be enough to fool every monster... Still, it just feels... wrong. As much as he doesn't want to lie to anyone, he feels too exposed.

– Don't be so surprised, humans usually come across this town.

– You saw a human before ?!

Honestly, the young boy doesn't know whether Papyrus' fascination for any human being comes in handy or is only weird. And a bit disturbing, as well. Since Papyrus has all the fire monster's attention, Sans takes advantages of the opportunity to look at the town. As its name already point it out, the whole place is covered with snow and its small houses are like warm little lights in the freezing cold. He'd like to stay here, with Papyrus. He'd like to rebuild everything here even though it will never be possible. He'd like to forget about the past days and start a new life here.

 _But I'll never forget._

 _I can not forget._

– Sans ? Grillby said that your... Uh... Things around your mouth shouldn't be bluish.

 _Geez..._

 _I'm turning into a Popsicle._

 **oOo**

– So you're heading for the Labs ?

– Yeah... Not that we could go anywhere else, though. I promised Paps we'd find his dad.

They were sitting on the ground in the garden shed of the park – if it could be considered one, since it was merely used that way. Sans was stroking Papyrus' head while he was answering Grillby's questions ; the leftovers of two hamburgers had been pushed in the corner. The skeleton child was sleeping, taking a rest he definitely deserved. And the teenagers kept talking.

Even though it had been hard, Grillby managed to get Sans talking about the details of what happened : the Royal Guard knew a human had fallen, and it only was a matter of days before the rumor spread all over the Underground. He and Papyrus were running out of time, and there was almost nothing the young fire elemental could do to help them. However, he would never have considered letting them down ; They deserved a happy ending.

This idea in mind, he did his best to explain to Sans how they could get to the Royal Laboratories. Giving him all the tricks and advises he could think about, Grillby even described how patrolled Snowdin's sentries, yet he wanted to believe he could make them stay. The way to New Home wasn't the easiest one, and even though their destination was situated some miles closer than the town ; reaching it was still far from being less dangerous.

First, they would have to cross Waterfall ; and even a temmie knows it would literally be suicide for a human. The danger is less in its endless tunnels than in the monsters who live there... From what the fire elemental knew, they were told to be more aggressive than in Snowdin. He didn't know more than what rumors told, but it was enough to warn Sans ; they might have known each other for less than a day, he didn't want to send the human to his death. However, to get to the laboratories, Waterfall remained the safest path...

After this, they would arrive in Hotland. Even though Grillby had his family living there – an uncle, for what his father told him, the region was a great mystery : arid with lava and few inhabitants, it wasn't the kind of place he would ever visit.

– W-Wait. Can you come back at the aggressive monsters point ?

– Hotland's monsters ?

– Yeah, that's the one. Aggressive how ?

– Well... They would attack any human who comes across them, like most monsters around here, but... in a more violent way ?

– Like most monsters... But you didn't attack me.

– I saw Papyrus.

At this point of their conversation, Grillby didn't really want to admit the truth : if it wasn't for the little skeleton, he would have wiped Sans off the face of the earth without thinking it twice. But the kid seemed to care about him, so he observed for a while. Then, he decided to give the human a try. Maybe he wasn't as bad as the one who killed his mother...

– Now, I know I was wrong, but...

– Come on, Grillbz ! There's _snow_ thing wrong with being suspicious ! Humans, well... You know. They kinda are the bad guys of the story.

And they started to talk about more cheerful things. When the sun showed up the next day, Sans and Papyrus were gone.

Grillby soon noticed Sans had forgotten the parka, so he kept it in his room in case they came back. The fire monster truly hoped they would. And they did.

He's facing them.

 **« Please, he needs help. I don't know what happened ! »**

* * *

 **Yes, I know almost snowthing happened in this chapter but... I really wanted to keep the action for the next one. This is getting to one of my favorite part, and it's supposed to "introduce" it.**


	10. IX - Broken soul

**Okay... I'm more than late... For my defense, I had a very busy week ! And the week before than one was even worse ! I mean, I had like 16 hours of dance, a performance saturday and a spectacle to see, big tests and a costume to make for my school's Christmas party... But who cares ?**

 **Anyway, the chapter's here ! Hope you'll like it !**

* * *

Chapter IX : Broken soul

* * *

 _What happened ?_

 _Why can't I remember anything ?_

 _It hurts..._

 _Papyrus ! I need to – No !_

 _Paps !_

 **oOo**

Fear.

Fear is the only emotion Grillby can see in his eyes.

His soul is beating hard enough for him to be able to feel it, but something is wrong with it : it's broken. Grillby knows it can't be that way : no one can survive with a soul that is falling to pieces. However, there's no denying that Sans' soul is broken.

– Please, he needs help. I don't know what happened !

In his arms is Papyrus. The young skeleton is feverish, weak.

Grillby knows he must act.

 **oOo**

Barely an hour after, Grillby and Sans are sitting in silence. Papyrus would be safe ; the fire monster had done everything needed for him to be alright. However, a fragment of his soul had been taken away and Grillby knows there isn't a lot of way for such a thing to happen. Indeed, there are only two different origins for a soul to get divided like this : by force, or to fix another soul. And the first one seems improbable...

– Sans, I need you to let me see your soul.

The other one is surprised : he doesn't get why he should do what Grillby is asking. He doesn't even get how he's supposed to do it ! Letting him seeing his soul ? It is a bit frightening... Not that he has any idea of how such a thing can even be possible, anyway... Indeed, the soul's concept may be something he definitely can't understand. One of many things, as well as magic, which seem to be really simple for monsters.

– Please, it's really important. I need to see your soul.

Grillby is getting more and more insistent, leaving Sans no choice but to let him do what he wants. And so young human does. With a sweet feeling of warmth, a little blue heart leaves his chest. Sans looks at it with great fascination, not getting what has Grillby so worried. The fire elemental keeps it floating in his hands, he doesn't dare to move anymore. Because it's broken. Sans' soul is broken. It really is...

– It can't be...

– Grillbz ? You're alright ?

– I don't get it, it should be impossible... I can't explain how...

– Grillby, what's going on ?

– You should be dead.

 _Well…_

 _That was certainly..._

 _Unexpected._

 _Again._

– Your soul is broken, Sans ! You can't be alive : this is impossible ! I must- !

– Calm down. You must calm down first. I'm alive,'kay, so you don't have to panic.

He doesn't know what he should do : the situation is far from being easy and his friend – since when did he start to consider Grillby as a friend ? – is near from having a heart attack. However, now he can see it. He can see his own soul cracked from side to side, barely held together by tiny white threads at some points or glued by the same glowing thing in order not to fall to pieces. And it scares him.

Because he remembers Papyrus saying he would fix his soul before he lost consciousness.

Because he remembers what Grillby said about a missing fragment of the young skeleton's soul.

Because everything finally falls in place.

 _Paps, what have you done ?_

* * *

 **I know it's kinda short, but it just happened to end up that way and I didn't want to change anything. I'd just like to know if I write like a six year old kid or not, 'cause I wonder...**

 **The next chapter should be out the first week of january but maybe not sunday.**

 **Merry christmas !**


	11. X - What I promised

**Happy new year ! (8 days after but who cares ?) So here is the next chapter :) I've almost forgotten to post it but that's not the point... Anyway, I hope you'll like it and don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes so I can correct them.**

 **PS : I saw mitakes in the other chapters so I'll update them soon**

* * *

Chapter X : What I promised

* * *

– He fixed it, the young boy keeps repeating ceaselessly. He fixed it with his own.

– Sans ? A worried Grillby tries to interrupt. Maybe you should rest a bit, you're-

– I just don't understand ! Why would he ever do that ? He barely even knows me ! I don't even-

– You don't even what ? Deserve it ? Worth it ?

The human remains silent. He knows he can't stand up to Grillby, as the fire monster is convinced of the opposite. But, still, he doesn't understand why Papyrus would do such a thing ! Why would he risk his life by giving a piece of his own soul in order to save his ? Why would he almost get killed to save someone he has known for barely more than a week ?

– Why...

– Because he loves you.

Sans gives a hint of a smile, looking at Grillby without really seeing him.

– It sounded weird.

– You know what I meant, Sans. Papyrus cares about you as if you were his brother and that's why he did that.

– He could have died, Grillby ! Because of me ! I'm the one who's supposed to protect him, not the one he has to save…

– Because you don't want to be saved doesn't mean others don't care whether you're dead or alive. Myriad gave her life so both Papyrus _and_ you could live !

– 'Cause you can… you just… have to ?

– No. Because you want to protect Papyrus, you have to keep living.

Both of them remain silent for a few minutes, not having anything left to say. However, Grillby knows his friend eventually got his point but he can't help worrying : even though both Papyrus and Sans are physically fine, the older one is tremendously upset. Meanwhile, the fire monster doesn't know what happened to them, but he doesn't feel like Sans is ready to talk about it. It could have been the Royal Guard, but there are no clues of such a thing. Well, Sans' injuries can't count. Grillby is aware that, since Papyrus fixed his soul, his wounds have been partially healed. Nevertheless, those scratches surely were some deep ones…

– You know, I promised him I would not leave him and that we would find his father, Sans starts while talking in a very slowly and articulated way. He was so afraid, I couldn't do otherwise. But… I hate promises. I hate them because, whatever it is, we always end up in a situation where we can't keep them. Promises are lies… Because they drag people into situation where they have no choice but to break them as it's the best thing they can do.

He stops a while, taking a loud breath before he starts again.

– But I promised him anyway and, even though I hate that, I don't want to break this promise.

The sudden long speech ironically leaves Grillby speechless : the young monster wasn't expecting that, after what happened, Sans would just begin to talk like that.

– You're right, Grillby : I can't give up.

And he gives a smile to his friend, even though his eyes are still tearful. And Grillby wants to believe he pulled himself together for good. And they both hope everything will be fine. But they know it will surely not be. However, a question remains in Grillby's mind and Sans can see it.

– You wanna know what happened, huh ?

– It's not so important, replies hastily the monster. You should sleep before, you're exhausted.

– Nah, I'll be fine. Though, it's better to tell you 'bout all of this before Paps wakes up. I'll catch some z's after.

Grillby is well aware that Sans isn't fine as he pretends and only tries to look as if he was, but he also knows that it might be his only chance to understand what happened. He truly hopes he will be able to help them better if he knows… Indeed, the three of them will have to deal with the "side effects" of Sans's soul being fixed with fragments of Papyrus' one. And Grillby has no idea of what they will turn out to be…

– Okay… So, we made our way to Waterfall and avoided the Royal guard's patrols. It wasn't that hard back then, everything started to go from bad to worse when we were midway through Waterfall and...

* * *

 **See ya !**


	12. XI - Hold on

**Sorry, I'm late (again...). But I'm really busy so I don't have much time to write this story. Anyway, don't hesistate to tell me about any mitake you could see, and have a nice week-end ! (for what's left of it...)**

* * *

Chapter XI : Hold on

* * *

Waterfall : a big wet place full of tunnels. Not especially the most attractive region of the Underground, and definitely not the safest either. The description they had from Grillby was everything but helping finding the blue landscape beautiful, even though it was. They had been walking for hours now, avoiding every monster who could have crossed their path, but they were still far from being out of the area. And, just like a ghost, she appeared. On the top of a peak she stood, looking at them with great hate. No, looking at him. And then : everything went very fast.

Sans told Papyrus to hide, as she thought he had abducted the little skeleton, and he tried not to panic. They had managed a royal guard once – No, Myriad had. Not them, not him. And she had died in the process ! What could he do ?

 _I'm screwed._

 _Definitely._

But… He could not give up. Not like this ! Not when Papyrus was counting on him ! So, he prepared to fight. To face what was coming for him. Who was coming for him. And he would not give up !

He realized his mistake too late.

 **oOo**

He was exhausted. Dodging every single attack was becoming impossible, but going on the offensive wasn't an option : he was stuck.

– Look, I gave you a spear so this could be a fair fight : but you're not even FIGHTING ! Just. Stop. DODGING.

– And stand here… huff... to take the hit ? Thanks, but no thanks !

Provoking her might not have been the best idea, but he was just hoping that, by doing so, she would forget about Papyrus. Which worked… A bit too well. And by a bit too well, he meant way too well : she wasn't thinking about the little skeleton anymore at all. No, she was thinking about beating the crap out of him. Which already was what she had been trying to do for the past fifteen minutes, but now it was in a worse way.

– JUST DIE ALREADY !

 _I'm offishially dead._

 _Heh…_

 _It's been a long time._

 _Oh wait…_

 _I'll regret it._

– Y'know what ? Maybe, we _cod_ be friends ! I'm sure it would be _fin_ tastic !

– I'll NEVER take mercy from a human !

He didn't see her attack coming.

Sans barely dodged it, stepping back at the last moment to avoid a spear which would have taken his life. But he already was on the edge of a cliff : the young boy didn't realize he was falling, all he knew was that it hurt.

 **oOo**

His fall eventually stopped on a ledge. His whole body was burning in pain ; any movement was impossible. But she came after him. He tried to look at her : all he saw was fuzzy. He tried to listen to her : all he heard was fuzzy. He tried to think about an escape : all his thoughts were fuzzy. But one was not. One essential thought :

 _I'm gonna die._

– Please stop ! A child's voice shouted. Don't hurt him !

 _Paps…_

– Humans are dangerous ! I'm protecting everybody by taking his life.

He knew she was going to stab him : he could feel it. But it never happened.

All of a sudden, Papyrus slid along the cliff to the ledge and got between them. Surprised, she broke off with her spear less than four inches away from the young skeleton's chest and stepped back. And she fell. Sans thought he heard her falling in the water below, but he wasn't sure of anything. All he knew was that he was dying. His body was covered with wounds and blood, each breath was like a stab, and his life was slowly slipping away from him. His right eye was blind since her spear had almost sliced it, and so would be his other eye when unconsciousness would take him. And then, it would all be over.

 _I'm sorry, Paps…_

 _I couldn't keep that promise…_

And his vision faded to darkness.

However, a crying voice echoed in his mind before he closed his eyes :

– Hold on, Sans. I'll… I'll fix your soul. Just… Hold on, please.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :)**

 **I will post the next chapter when I'm on vacation, so it should be around January, 12th. I won't have time to write it before, since my teachers (welp, especially my chemistry's teacher) obviously want our death. I also have a mock oral for my exams, which is taking me a lot of time to prepare since I can't get those who're supposed to work with me to actually work when I'm not with them...**

 **Anyway, I've got a big biology test tomorrow that I have to review...**


	13. XII - Linked souls

**Okay... Maybe this chapter is a bit short. I admit. But I'm veeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyy busy T.T I have like a ton of work, I swear !**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter XII : Linked souls

* * *

– You mean you can't see from your right eye ?! Grillby starts to panic.

– No no no ! My eye's perfectly fine ! Sans gives a fake smile. Paps fixed it, I guess...

He fixed it, just as he fixed all of his wounds. Even though he got a bit mad at Papyrus when he first learned, Sans is really thankful to him. If it wasn't for what the little skeleton had done, he wouldn't be there anymore... But he can't help worrying : Papyrus is still unconscious.

– By any chance, that monster you fought... Grillby, with his calm back, asks. Would she happen to be a red-haired fish-like girl ? With a blue skin ?

– Uh... Yep.

Despite being sat next to a fire monster, Sans suddenly feels the air getting cold. Freezing cold.

 _I'm dead._

 _Again._

 _And I don't even know why._

– Do you have any idea of how reckless, dangerous, suicidal was what you've done ?!

– Eh ! Chill out a bit, Grillbz !

– Chill out ? Undyne is training with Asgore, the king ! She's in line to be the next captain of the Royal Guard !

 _Okay…_

 _Maybe that was stupid._

 _A bit._

– Why are you yelling, mister Grillby ?

 _Papyrus._

 **oOO**

– Because you are like a big brother. And I have always wanted a big brother...

– Paps...

– I swear I didn't want to- !

– Paps, it's okay.

– I thought you were going to die !

– I'm not dead, 'kay ? I'm fine, Paps. We're both fine.

Here they are, back in the small garden shed once again ; safe. However, even though Sans is trying to make the little skeleton feels better, he knows Grillby is still keeping something for himself and it disturbs him. Whatever it is, the young boy is sure that it is important, and that it will matter to both Papyrus and himself. The fact is... The fire monster is definitely not willing to say a word about it. Nevertheless, after ten minutes or maybe more – Sans doesn't really know since he was thinking of the possibilities of what it could be, Papyrus talks.

– Mister Grillby, will Sans really be okay ?

– Could you just call me Grillby ? Mister Grillby is... Hum... Weird.

– Will Sans be okay ?

– Uh... Yeah ! O-Of course !

No needs to be a genius to see that he is lying. Which is kind of fun, since being a fire elemental comes with having no real face.

 _Welp…_

 _I'm the first concerned by all of this…_

 _So..._

– Grillbz...

– That's true, he says nervously. You'll be alright !

– Sure, and flowers will start talkin' !

– Actually, that wouldn't be impossible...

– What ?!

Indeed, talking flowers sound really weird when you are only a simple human being. Well, he is surrounded by monsters so he shouldn't be so surprised. But still ! Talking flowers ? This is just... so...

– About what worries me… Since your soul is fusing with the fragments Papyrus gave you, well...

– Spit it out, Grillbz. Unless you tell me that I'm turnin' into some kind of marshmallow, I think I'll be able to handle it !

– Eh ! No, I don't think you will. The fire monster smiles briefly. But... I don't know if you'll remain human either...

 _This is..._

 _Not..._

 _Happening..._

 _It can't be._

* * *

 **Yep, talking flowers XD**

 **Well, Grillby is thinking of the echo flowers whereas Sans, uh... He's thinking of Flowey ? Nah, kidding ! But it would be close since he's imagining this kind of talking flowers, just without the evil souless factor thing.**

 **See ya !**


	14. XIII - Brothers

**Well, I know this chapter should heve been posted like a month ago but... I had exams and all so I couldn't write it. Sorry... I don't know when the next one will come out since I'll have exams again. Since writing one (even if they're more than short) takes me about 5 hours, it may not be before May.**

 **Of course, I'd lie if I said that I can't write only because of school (even if it's the main reason), the fact is that I have two stories as main projects (this one, and another way more complicated which is a comic) and that I'd like to draw things which are not from the project sometimes (and work on another story I started a while ago as well). Anyway, just to say I'm doing way to much things at the same time ^^**

* * *

Chapter XIII : Brothers

* * *

The sentence strikes the young boy with full force. In the space of a second, it's like his whole world falls apart. He doesn't know what to think anymore, or even if any of this is real. For the first time since he has run away from Home with Papyrus, he feels like everything that is happening is merely a bad dream. However, deep inside, Sans knows it's not. No, it's worse.

– Sans ? Papyrus asks worriedly. Are you alright ?

– No…

His answer isn't louder than a whisper. His voice is weak, and he's restless. His relaxed behavior from the previous minutes has disappeared, only to be replaced by an expression of pure shock. He can't believe it. He just… can't.

– Your eyes are glowing. For skeletons, glowing eyes often mean they are afraid.

 _That's the less we can say…_

– Nah Paps, I'm… I'm fine.

He isn't. They all know he isn't. However, they keep this problem quiet until the next day, until Grillby finally find the courage to broach it once again. They soon decide to explore the possibilities of the fusion between a human's soul and fragments from a monster's one, which are basically unknown…

 **oOo**

– Come on, Sans ! Try once again!

– I'm sorry Paps, I don't think I-

– Yes, you can ! the little skeleton insists. So stop lying around and work on your magic !

A sigh is the only answer he gets. Although Papyrus has been training Sans since the morning, there is still no clue of any ability at using magic with the - mostly - human teenager. However, they are interrupted by an excited Grillby coming back from… Somewhere outside the garden shed.

– I've got good news ! the young fire monster exclaims.

– You have found a way to fix Sans' laziness ?

– Paps ! the teenager protests.

– That's true ! You're not even trying to do anything !

 _Well…_

 _He's not wrong, actually._

Before these two start an argument, Grillby catches their attention, trying to remind them he's still there and that it is not involving laziness in any way.

– Hum… Guys ? That's not really…

– But Grillby, tell him he is a lazy bone !

– Papyrus, we're not even sure Sans can use magic, the older monster says.

– We will never be if he keeps doing nothing.

– I'm not doing nothing, the teenager puts forward. I've tried to use magic, it didn't work. That's it.

The fire elemental is definitely starting to get tired of this. In a last attempt to make the two boys listen to him, he interrupts them once again.

– Sans, please. Stop this.

– Why me ? Paps is the one who-

– Because you're older ! Grillby retorts, raising his voice. You should know better that it's pointless !

– 'Kay, you don't have to get mad.

– I'm not mad, I'm just saying that you lack maturity.

 _Fine…_

 _If that's so…_

– Since this is pointless, what's your "good news" ?

Even though Sans isn't smiling, he's actually curious about it. Papyrus feels the same while sulking in his corner, Grillby knows it. That's why he is happy to finally tell them :

– I found you a place to stay, and I'm sure you're going to like it. Besides, I also also have one or two things about soul's fusion which could be interesting, but I'll tell you after I show you your new house.

– Wow, a surprised Sans says. That's pretty cool.

– Yes. By the way, I told to the neighbourhood that you are two brothers who want to stay around here for a while, so we'll have time to train you if you can use magic.

– Thanks, but won't they notice it's a lie ? You know, with soul stuff and everything.

– I never said I lied to them.

– Uh… I don't get it.

– Well, Grillby starts to answer, since Papyrus and you share soul's fragments, you…

He stops for a second, not really knowing how to steer such a thing. Deciding to get straight to the point, he takes a breath and talk.

– You are basically brothers.

* * *

 **See ya in a few weeks !**

 **Or in a month, who knows...**


	15. XIV - A place called home

**Wow ! It's been a while since the last chapter ^^" Well, some exams might be to blame... And since others are coming, the next chapter may come out very late. So... Hum... Sorry 'bout this and... Well, hope you'll like this weird chapter.**

 **By the way, if you see any mistake, I'll be glad to correct them.**

* * *

Chapter XIV : A place called home

* * *

– Whoa ! That's so big!

The little skeleton is amazed by the old abandoned house. With his eyes filled with wonders, the kid is running throughout the whole piece. He opens every single door, looking for anything which could be new for him – which means, basically, everything. Sans stays near Grillby, watching Papyrus with a bright smile.

– Well, you know… That's not that bad actually.

– Eh, thank you. I'm glad you like it even though it's… hum… a little dilapidated.

– Shouldn't be a problem. Not like if we were here to stay.

An air of sadness seems to briefly appear on the young monster's face, but Sans isn't sure. Why would he be sad ? All Papyrus and he have brought him so far was an indescribable amount of… well… an indescribable mess. So why this look ?

 _Meh ! Must have dreamed it._

 _Yep, seems legit._

 _I'll go with that._

 _Now, what Paps-_

 _Oh heck no._

– Paps ! Get down of the… the… that thing ! How did you even get there ?!

 _Wait… Is that made of bones ?_

– No ! Now I'm the Great Papyrus, king of this home !

And thus, between Grillby's muffled laugh and the dust of the old house, Sans tries to get the little skeleton back on the ground. Which isn't really successful since the aforesaid monster actually stands on a bone tower of his own making. That, and the fact Sans is definitely not going to climb up there to get him.

 **oOo**

Almost two hours later, and with Papyrus back on the ground, the old building has finally regained some character. Cleared from all its dust, the main room now shows a great space. Stairs seem to awaken in the corner, their steps squeaking under Grillby's weight, leading to a small mezzanine where the other teenager stands. With his elbow resting on the guard rail, Sans is gazing at the empty room below. The wallpaper of a faded orange appears like an outrageous recall of a past he wants to forget. The shadow of a hovel lost in the depths of a town wraps the house. Smells of alcohol intoxicate the air he is breathing. He needs to get out, he can't stay here to be the victim of _his_ spirits once again. _He_ is at the door, the urge is becoming unbearable. Need to flee. Need to be safe. Fear of what will happen.

A breath.

It smells of whiskey. He retches, but his throat is dried. In front of him, _he_ stands. His body shattered on the old chair, bottle in hand, and a look of fatigue in the eyes. Those dead eyes are looking at him, sending shivers down his spine.

 **« Why didn't you open the door ? »**

The stiff body stands above him with a threatening air. And, suddenly, there's a voice.

 **« Enough drinking for today ! »**

And he can see himself tearing the bottle away from his father, putting it in a place out of reach. The other wants it back, its face is twisting in anger. He raises his voice, shouts, yells. All his son needs is patience. So, he simply ignores the screams and take to the door.

 **« I'll get something edible. »**

And close it. And run out of this nightmare.

But there's nowhere to run.

– Sans ! Wake up !

The youngster hardly opens his eyes, still standing at the guard rail. Grillby looks at him, worried. He sighs, fakes a smile :

– Guess it's been a rough day !

Why would he ever think of going back there ? There's nothing waiting for him. _He_ must have forgotten him by now, like all the rest… But still, he wants to go back somehow. Even if there might be absolutely no reason. Even if he might as well forget about it. Even if this might be the stupidest thing ever.

He wishes he could go back there. Even if only for a minute. Just to say goodbye.

* * *

 **I'm still wondering if I should use Sans' real name... I know what it is but, still, I think it would be weird. And, in a way, not using it helps to set all of this in the past. So... I need to see what I wanna do with this actually-a-bit-important detail.**


	16. XV - On the road

**I'm free ! No more exams, no more stress until september ! So here's the chapter :) Actually, I kinda lacked inspiration to write it so it's not good. I may improve it later, if I find a way to do it.**

 **By the way, I just noticed I spelled "sigh" with an extra -t almost every time I used it (and it changes the meaning of the sentence so…) and I am now updating the concerned chapters. I will also look for other mistakes since I corrected some of them on my computer but not here...**

* * *

Chapter XV : Back on the road

* * *

Two months have past since that day, during that time Sans has worked on his new magic abilities. Indeed, after almost a week without any sign of a possible use of them, an unexpected accident had revealed the existence of some blue magic. So far, he has only been able to summon harmless bones and make levitate small objects ; in a nutshell : almost nothing, and it would probably stays that way. He was as powerful as a skeleton toddler, meaning he stood no chance against a monster only counting on his magic, and barely one counting on any other abilities…

Sans had finally come to think it might be time to resume their journey. Papyrus was reluctant at first, but the thought of meeting his father got rid of his unwillingness quickly. After all, they could always go back to Snowdin with him. By the time the two brothers came on the agreement to go back on the road, Grillby had managed to get Sans a better disguise so no fish sentry would attack him without thinking it twice. The boy now owns a beautiful skeleton mask with a bright smile carved in its wood, which got Grillby some "I'm fed up with your crap"' look.

– So… You're leaving ? Asked the young fire monster with an expression of sadness.

– Seems so, the muffled voice of the other teenager answers.

– Will you come back ?

– Dunno.

– You're holding the map upside down.

– Oh...

Sans sighs, and puts the precious paper back on the table. Then, he turns his head towards the window to look at Papyrus who is happily playing outside. The teenager is thoughtful : since the beginning of the day, he had been wondering how they would cross Waterfall. Despite his new disguise, he feels like nothing would fool the monster who attacked them – well, actually, who attacked _him_. The best way to stay out of trouble would be avoiding her, but it would be delicate. From what he has learned from Grillby, she is a sentry named Undyne and nothing less than one of the best. She has been working for the Royal Guard for a few years, and the fire monster barely knows anything about her besides what he heard. Actually, he isn't even sure that she is still a sentry. For what he knows, she may have been promoted to captain. Anyway, the point is that it is her job to patrol the place. Meaning she may not let them cross it without watching them carefully. Which is not good. Not at all.

– Sans, what's bothering you so much ? You've been quite… silent since this morning.

– Just thinking of tomorrow. Y'know, how this Sunday will be without sun, Sans says without a smile. I guess it will just be a simple day then.

– You're not even trying to be funny, Grillby sighs.

– I know.

– Besides, he replies, it will be sunny tomorrow.

– With a real sun ? The boy points out with cynicism, giving his friend a glare of an impressive darkness with his cyan eyes.

– Now you're just being a pain.

– Thanks.

 **oOo**

The following day isn't more cheerful as the two brothers leave the small town. When Papyrus says goodbye with a radiant joy, Sans barely looks at Grillby from where he stands. He is still bothered by his thoughts of the past day, and merely waves at his friend while walking away with the little skeleton.

And they walk. And walk. Take a break. Walk again. Eat and rest. Walk for a long time. Stop.

When the night comes by, the brothers have reached the first of the difficulties they will have to overcome : Waterfall. Exhausted, they decide to spend the night in a small cave or, rather, Sans finally gives in to the constant whine of Papyrus. It's damp, and quite gloomy as well, but it will have to do anyway. The young skeleton falls asleep quite quickly, probably because he can't really feel the coldness of the air, whereas Sans can't close an eye. He doesn't know if the cold is actually responsible for this, though. The teenage boys is, however, regretting the fact he left Grillby without a word and feels like trash for this. Especially because, Papyrus not included, the fire monster is the only friend he has down here and he doesn't want to lose him. Three hours later, Sans eventually agrees with himself on what he will do.

 _I'll say sorry when we go back to Snowdin._

 _I'm sure it will be fine that way…_

 _Right ?_

How could he know he would never be able to do so ?

* * *

 **I don't know if I'll be able to post the next chapter before the middle of August since I don't know if I'll have internet during my holiday. That, and it may not be that easy to write it there...**

 **Anyway, have a great summer !**


	17. XVI - From enemy to enemy

**I'm back ! I'm sorry I didn't post earlier, but I had trouble writing this chapter... Even though I could have internet for the past weeks, it wasn't working very well... at all. That, and between the beach, the swimming pool and the visits, I kinda forgot to write ^^"**

 **Anyway, I really want to thank the people who are following the story because I'm glad to know you find it interesting enough (even though my English turns out to be really awkward sometimes...).**

* * *

Chapter XVI : From enemy to enemy

* * *

– Hey ! A loud voice coming from behind them suddenly shouts.

 _Of course…_

 _It was way too easy._

 _So easy it even was a bit…_

 _Fishy._

A snicker appears under his mask while he keeps himself from laughing at his own pun. But soon, the fear of being beaten down one more time make it disappear… In a couple of seconds, Sans gets tense and anxiously look around for Papyrus.

He's right there, next to him. His cold hand holding the shaking one of Sans. This feeling, he knows it very well : this is the kind of fear which eat you from inside, only leaving you unable to do anything. This might be their doom, and they know it. However, what choice do they have besides this one ? It is time to face her, to face Undyne. And to fight for their lives if they have to.

And to pray that it will not be the last thing they do. Yeah, there's also that. They're not willing to die just because of such a thing.

But the not-so-awaited fight never comes. Instead, the young sentry settles for yelling to them to be careful : humans may be around. Sans blinks, barely believing what just happened. Did that fish girl ignore them ?!

 _This is some kind of trap._

 _Please, tell me it is…_

 _Wait, no. Actually, no._

 _No trap's fine._

 _Yeah, fine._

 _Really._

The boy quickly answers with a hand gesture, and takes advantage of this to check if his hood is still in place. No hair seems to have managed to get their way out of it, meaning he is probably fine. He sighs, relieved, and turn his back on Undyne.

– C'mon Paps, let's get out of Waterfall !

 **oOo**

And days goes by, then weeks. After almost three months of travel, Sans and Papyrus eventually reach New Home. Of course, they have suffered several difficulties, and it took time to get rid of them. One being something they would have never thought of : a human.

Back then, the two soul brothers had merely crossed Hotland. They were exhausted, and they decided to camp near the river. In order to still have light and warmth when the night would fall, Papyrus and Sans tried to find wood so they could make a fire, but it wasn't that easy since everything was wet. After a while, they decided that the oldest would stay near their camp to try to fire the dry twigs they already had while the little skeleton would look around for some more.

That was when he appeared.

Out of nowhere, without a sound, a human managed his way to Papyrus. The kid was only a dozen of meters far from Sans, but a barrier of bushes kept him out of his sight. The teenager only heard a scream. It could have been nothing, or everything ; but it didn't matter : he would not let anything happen to his brother. Not ever.

Without thinking about it twice, he ran without even bothering bypassing the bushes. The brambles scratched his arms and legs, snagging his clothes more and more at every step, but he didn't care. Then, he saw him. He saw _it_.

A boy, most likely around fourteen : just like him. And not at all at the same time. All he saw was a monster, a bloodthirsty monster holding a gun to his terrified brother. The fear for Papyrus turned into a blind anger.

He attacked.

Sharp bones flew through the air, aiming directly at the threat's chest. And another scream.

– My brother may be harmless, but I'm not ! And I won't let you hurt him !


	18. VXII - Bad hair day

**Chapter 17 ! I can't believe I'm already there (I started this last year, but still).**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say so... Hope you'll like this chapter !**

* * *

Chapter XVII : Bad hair day

* * *

He couldn't be blamed, he didn't know. He was afraid, they all were. Still, he had nearly killed him. And this thought horrified him. Not because he would have had innocent blood on his hands, he wasn't sure any human could be considered as such a thing, but because Papyrus would have seen it all.

 _Nah… Actually, nothing happened !_

 _Welp, not like that anyway._

 _My magic isn't strong enough._

 _Not at all..._

As much as he would love to be powerful enough to oppose an actual threat when needed, Sans can barely conjure three bones at a time and pray for at least one of them to aims right to his target. Meaning that, back then, he was even worse at attacking with magic. However, he had been lucky since one his bone was a bit sharp and scratched the human's arm. Of course, it wasn't enough to hurt him, but it let Sans time to get between this threat and his little brother.

Nevertheless, the reaction of the human was everything but what the teenager expected. Instead of eyes full of hatred, all he saw was confusion, doubt, fear. Those light chocolate brown eyes weren't the ones of a killer, they belonged to someone who was only trying to defend himself. Slowly, Sans dissipated his magic and the flame of anger which was burning in his look soon died. And they stood, face to face, not even daring to glance at the other. That was until the brown-eyed boy finally spoke.

– You're not gonna kill me ?

– Wouah ! Humans can be so different from each other !

The human, then known as Jeff, smiled nervously. Leaning back against a rock, Sans was watching carefully his brother's annoying games. Games which, besides, involved playing with the other human's hair. Well, since Sans wouldn't let Papyrus play with his as often as before, the kid had to make up for it otherwise. This otherwise currently being using Jeff instead of his brother. Saying that having an invasive eight year-old skeleton considering you as a wonderful attraction is uncomfortable would be putting it nicely. Especially when the aforesaid skeleton has a strange obsession with hair. However, since Sans was left alone for once, he wasn't even feeling sorry for not feeling sorry.

– Jeff ? How old are you ?

– Uh… fifteen.

The other teenager raised his head, noticing he was starting to fall asleep by the way. The question was… unusual. Especially since it was asked by Papyrus, who hardly cared about the age of people.

 _Geez…_

 _The only time we talked about that was because I had to explain him I am not an adult !_

 _Why on earth is he asking such a thing ?!_

– This is strange… You are older than Sans, but your hair is not turning white.

Without thinking about what the kid was implying, he finally joined their talk.

– Paps, you don't have grey hair when you're fifteen.

– But mum said that when humans grow old, their hair turns white.

– Yeah, very old. About fif- _ty_ , not fif- _teen_.

– But you are not fifty ?

– No, I'm not… He stopped, finally realizing something. I'm not that old.

Slowly, he reached a strand of his chocolate hair which remained under the hood of his parka with his hand. He bit his lip while tearing one of his hair, then he examined it. Papyrus was right : it was growing white from the root.

 _What the hell…_

– Why didn't you say anything 'bout it, Paps ?

– I thought it was normal. The kid then became worried. But it's not… Is it ?

Understanding what his brother feared, Sans immediately tried to reassure him even though he was sure of nothing at that point. It wasn't a big deal, just a consequence of what happened to his soul. He would be fine, there was nothing to worry about. In fact, the teenager was merely hoping he would be…

However, away from the two brothers, Jeff was truly wondering what was going on. From his point of view, all of this was pure nonsense : they were almost implying that Sans, which he believed was the name of the oldest skeleton, was a human. Which he obviously was not ! First, they were brothers and Papyrus could be nothing else than a monster. Second, even admitting that Sans was disguised, Jeff had clearly seen him using magic. And he knew for sure that it would be impossible if he was human. Then again, he couldn't be a skeleton if he had hair…

– Gah ! It makes no freaking sense !

The boy only realized he had said it out loud when he felt the looks Papyrus and Sans were giving him.

* * *

 **I wrote half of the chapter without being able to get Pafriskus out of my mind… I'm sorry. I'm So Sorry. The title was actually here only for the pun, because of Pafriskus. And because I love to draw the hair of this version of Sans. And spent hours drawing him, actually. So now I really know how to describe him.**

 **Oh, and I've finally drawn a cover for this fic !**

 **You'll get some explanation about who Jeff is (though it's obvious, and I still don't know why I called him Jeff, and I'll keep laughing at the fact he has chocolate eyes XD Wait, I just saw the bag which is responsible for this name) and what he's trying to do.**

 **Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though it's not even a bit interesting. For my defense, I needed it so the cover would make Sans ! Nah, I'm lying. Especially since the cover illustrates things which will happen later. Ok, so enough with the bad puns ! Have a good day !**


	19. XVIII - At least, nobody died

**Sorry to publish this chapter only now ^^"**

 **Actually, I really lacked inspiration to write it, and school is definitely not helping in that case... Like the last one, nothing's really happening in that chapter. I just need to get to Jeff's story, and I don't know how to do it.**

 **By the way, since it's my last year of high school, I'm kinda busy, so... I dunno if I'll keep posting two chapters a month since I need to prepare for university or wherever I'll go next year.**

* * *

Chapter XVIII : At least, nobody died

* * *

Papyrus knew Sans had a big grin on his face, even bigger than the one his mask was showing. And he also knew what his brother was thinking, unfortunately. He knew it, and so he had to try to stop him.

– Sans, no.

No answer. Not yet. Only a single thought.

 _Sans, yes._

And Papyrus should have known better it was useless to even think he could have done something.

– Wait, you mean it makes no _sans_ , right ? _Tibia_ honest, it makes a _skeleton_ of it ! Welps, I don't really know what you're talking 'bout, but…

– Sans ! Papyrus exclaimed, highly annoyed by the behavior of his brother.

– No, no ! It's fine. Actually, those puns are pretty… _humerus_.

To Papyrus' disbelief, he was the only one not enjoying the bad humor of Sans. Of course, it wasn't that he didn't like his puns. Actually, he liked them a lot ! He just made too many of them… But it wasn't like he could let his brother know !

The aforesaid brother who was, for that matter, standing still, his posture betraying his surprise.

– You... like my puns ? He asked like if it was some kind of miracle.

– Well… Yeah ? Jeff slowly answered, sounding worried.

Worried, he had all the reasons to be. Right after he asked his question, the look of Sans changed. Or he thought his look changed. As a matter of fact, he could barely see what was supposed to be eye sockets under the heavy hood of his parka. However, he could feel it : there was no kindness in there, not anymore. Only coldness.

– Why are you here ?

He wasn't asking. No, it was more of a demand than a question. And the tone of his voice gave Jeff chills. But, somehow, he could still see… humanity ? Sans was scared. Not for him, but for his brother. Then, Jeff decided to talk. It was all he could do, anyway…

– I was looking for bandages, he swallowed with difficulty. I wanted to find a town so I could buy some, but it's been two weeks… I think I headed the wrong way.

– The town ? Do you have a name ?

– Snow… Uh, snow-something.

– Snowdin.

– Yes, Snowdin.

Jeff could feel something had been triggered inside Sans, though he couldn't know what. So, he kept talking.

– I was supposed to get there in a bare week, then come back. But I think I got lost in Waterfall and, well… Here I am ! He ended with a sad smile.

– Wait, you mean that Snowdin's only three-weeks march from here ?!

– I guess so...

Not so far from them, Papyrus giggled. They didn't know what was so funny, but the little skeleton was quick to telling the teenagers Sans' face was hilarious. Jeff stayed speechless as he couldn't get how the monster could see such a thing as his brother's face when he wasn't even in front of him.

– Paps, you know you cannot see my face, right ?

– I do not need it ! The kid answered. I already know how you look under your mask, brother !

As the two "brothers" were having fun, Jeff came up to his own conclusion while examining the wood carved mask .

– You're not a skeleton, right Sans ?

The other boy suddenly froze, turning his back at him. On the contrary, Papyrus came joyfully to the teenager and gave him the answer he waited.

– Of course not ! He said, almost shouting. Sans is a human !

At least, nobody died.

Which was a miracle considering the death glare Jeff got from Sans.

Of course, the teenager didn't notice he had taken his mask off at first.

* * *

 **Now that I think of it, I wrote a short OS which takes place after this story and after the game pacifist's ending a month ago (and yes, I put Sans' real name in it, but you'll be able to guess it in the main story) and I should be able to post it soon without spoiling anything. However, I need to translate it first. You know, so I can post it all at the same time. It will be available in english, of course, but also in french (since I should use this language sometimes... I'm french after all).**

 **See ya !**


	20. XIX - The lady who only wanted

**Sorry, I'm not dead XD**

 **No seriously, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter.**

 **Unrelated to this chapter, I still need to translate the OS I was talking about last time and, since I have to weeks without school (that's called holiday, from what I heard. But from what I know, you don't work on holiday, so... I think it's not what it is) I may work on it. It will depend of the college I'm trying to get in...**

 **Also, a huge thanks to UrSa DreAmWeAvEr. Your review really cheered me up while my morale was kinda down ! I'm truly happy to know you like this story despite its numerous flaws :)**

* * *

Chapter XIX : The lady who only wanted them to stay

* * *

Jeff didn't know why he was telling them all of this, neither did he know why it felt so relieving. All he could be sure of was that it seemed to be his only way out of the don't-do-anything-wrong-or-I'll-make-sure-you'll-regret-it list Sans had put him on without second thoughts. Perhaps, he had first thought it would a more convenient way to gain the other human's trust than making awfully bad puns in order to stay alive. Indeed, Sans would easily forget he had some kind of undeniable grudge against the other teenager as soon as they would start to joke around, but it was no lasting solution. Jeff didn't know whether it was due to a lack of maturity (although he wasn't very sure of what was supposed to be maturity himself), or to an act Sans had put on. Or maybe was it because he felt like he had to be honest with them ?

– So, you're saying that there's a single lady who lives alone in ruins ?

It was a rhetorical question. However, it was also the first thing Sans said since Jeff started his story. Although Papyrus had been asking for clarification thousand times, his "brother" or whatever he was had remained in a deadly silence.

– A lady who takes the fallen children in, and take care of 'em ? Sorry, but it kinda sounds creepy !

– But Sans, she is only being nice ! She saved them and gave them a home !

– Sure she did, Paps.

He sighed, and gave Jeff a fierce glare which sent shivers up and down his spine. For the first time, he could really see Sans' cold cyan eyes. They contrasted with the few bangs of soft brown hair which partially hid them, and he felt like his soul had been completely exposed. But then, something changed in those cold eyes. They became… Almost friendly ? However, Jeff never got the chance to get what the other boy saw, or why it affected him like it did : Sans had already twisted his head round so he could no longer see his face.

– Hey Jeff, if she really did help all those kids, where are they now ?

The answer was said with a brutality neither Sans nor Papyrus were prepared for :

– They're dead.

For centuries, children kept falling in the pit of the Mount Ebott. For centuries, the mysterious lady kept taking care of them. For centuries, they kept leaving her protection. For centuries, they kept dying in the underground.

Jeff remembered when he left her with Sahana. How they had to promise to never come back. How she tried to dissuade them from going past that door. She knew what awaited them and, by asking them to not come back, she could still hold on to the fragile hope that they were still alive somewhere out the Ruins. And she could keep believing, because she had forbidden them to ever come back. Because there was no way for their deaths to reach her. Or so she wanted it to be…

When she found him, she thought Jeff would stay with her, because he was older than the others. She thought he would understand how dangerous it was outside. She thought one of those children would eventually survive. She hoped one of those children would eventually survive. And he stayed. And he understood. Until Sahana fell.

They were both wandering in the Ruins, as they used to, when they found that little girl. She had taken her in, like she did with all the others. Jeff was like a brother for her, and she did her best for both of them to be happy. But the little girl never stopped missing her home, and soon her nostalgia became their nostalgia. Sahana screamed in her sleep, Jeff stayed sat silently while looking at the cowboy hat of his brother. Both wanted to go back on the surface.

And the day when they left was a mere repetition of what had already happened almost a dozen times.

However, Jeff had a look in his eyes that she couldn't forget : determination. She knew she couldn't hold them back, but it didn't keep that simple sentence from breaking her heart.

– Farewell, Toriel.

* * *

 **Still can't say when the next chapter'll come out. (I know this one is short...)**

 **Also, Toriel wasn't even supposed to be in this story ^^" I replaced the part where Jeff explains what happened to him after he fell by the one with Toriel because I wanted to show the reason why she asked the children to not come back when they left.**

 **I think there's still mistakes in this chapter (and the others as well) but I'm honestly too tired to correct them now...**

 **Anyway, see ya !**


	21. XX - New Home

**How long has it been ? A few months, no ? Geez... I'm sorry I've been so long to upload. Let's just say that a lot of things happened.**

 **Anyway, here come the next chapters !**

* * *

Chapter XX : New home

* * *

Coldness.

Not a single living thing in sight.

Only that one despicable feeling that something is off.

And as dark ghosts, the forgotten ones of the garbage dump become witnesses of their end.

He isn't moving. Neither is she.

His breath is trembling. Hers will never do the same anymore.

He looks at her with horror. She looks at the shadows with fear.

He is alive. She is dead.

And he knows this is where it all will end.

He loads the gun, as he can feel the murderous presence of the one who killed his friend. There is no other way to escape this : he won't let anyone take his soul. Monsters are no bloodthirsty creatures, but they can't be free. Not now, not when their king is still seeking revenge. He can't do a lot, but keeping them from getting his soul would still help to prevent another bloody war.

He is facing the sentry, alone. The cold metallic weapon he hold is now a burden. He doesn't want to do this, but there is no other choice. A single shot can be heard in the gloomy dump, before silence begins to reign.

Right next to her body, his is lying. He thought it would keep them from taking his soul, but little does he know that there is no need to be the one who murder to take souls.

And thus, in the dark place, a shy light starts to shine : a small, translucent, yellow heart.

 **oOo**

In the meantime, Papyrus and Sans are wandering in New home. They are exhausted of their long journey, but have nothing to pay for a bed in an inn anymore. Soon, they take a break in a park. Well, Sans takes a break while his brother is trying to befriend everyone.

– Your brother ?

The teenager turns around in surprise, his eyes meeting the ones of a rather small dinosaur-like monster.

– Yep, he says as he details the monster talking to him.

– He seems quite… dynamic.

Sans looks at her for a second, not really understanding what she is implying, before getting a glimpse of what Papyrus is doing : playing tag. Which would be nothing but normal if it wasn't for the little skeleton being yelling in the middle of the playground that he, the great and fearless Papyrus, would catch all the other kids in no time. While standing on the top of…

 _What on earth is that anyway ?!_

Noticing the grimace of the oldest brother, the little white monster muffles a laugh without success as Sans rush to the kid and try to get him back on the ground. Not thinking much of the consequences, Papyrus jumps to Sans who, not being ready for an eight years old skeleton landing on him, ends up on the ground.

– Paps !

– Sorry… the kid mumbles, looking down.

– Just… Be a bit careful, I don't want you to get hurt.

As his brother goes back to play, Sans stands and assess the damage of his fall.

– You may need more than a simple wash to remove that mud of your clothes.

– Would you know where there's a river or something to… Well…

– Oh my ! Do you mean you don't have a home ? the white monster exclaims as she covers her mouth with her hands.

How she came to such a conclusion that fast, Sans will probably never know. Perhaps it was because of the numerous children whose parents had died during the war as Myriad had told him.

Myriad…

Or perhaps it is because she is a mother.

And that's something a mother knows.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I couldn't find inspiration... I'll try to do better next time.**

 **See ya !**


	22. XXI : What are you ?

**Finally, the next chapter !**

 **I'm sorry I took this long to publish, I have been quite busy because of mock exams (oral expression in Spanish, and in English as well, plus a few tests). And others will come, so I don't know when the next chapter will be done (actually, I have two listening comprehensions this week which are part of the real exam, then a mock exam and, right before being on vacation, cambridge's exam ! I think I will die).**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter !**

Chapter XXI : What are you ?

When the young Alphys decided to take a break in the middle of her review for her approaching exam, she wasn't expecting her mother to literally drag two strangers in her house. She wasn't expecting her to force them to stay there either. However, when she took that break, that was exactly what she saw. Then, she reacted in the only logical way she could think of : she stayed in the kitchen, out of sigh. Indeed, it did seem logical at the time. Now that she thinks about it ? Not that much.

Nevertheless, a week later, she was fine with it. The two strangers came to be brothers, and she learned to appreciate them thought she had been quite shy at first. However, she soon started to notice something wrong with the oldest "skeleton". Alphys, as an almost graduated scientist with soul's specialty, knew a lot about the different kinds of monsters. Even though skeletons weren't as common as they used to be before the great war, she had been working with one for the past two years and could easily tell that the so-called "older brother" of the young skeleton wasn't one himself. Of course, it wasn't exactly obvious for some average monster who had no specific knowledge concerning this kind, but it was for her. At first, she noticed how he would never take his parka off. It could have been nothing more than a habit since skeletons don't feel coldness, but it was enough for Alphys to start investigating. And she did.

Hood always on, body almost entirely covered, never fading smile carved into a wood mask… Every little hint she could get, she got it. The conclusion had been easy to draw from that : this "Sans" was no skeleton. However, she couldn't understand why he was hiding what he really was since Papyrus, the little skeleton, seemed to know he was a different kind of monster. Of course, they could still both be brothers : monsters' genetic works in a way that allows some interesting mixing, and she had enough experience with this. Still, she wanted to know. And that is this curiosity which now pushes her to open her mouth.

– What are you ?

– What ? Sans looks at her with round eyes, or she thinks he is since the mask blocks her view.

– I- I mean… Y- You're obv- obviously not a sk- skeleton…

She is blushing : she somehow hasn't been expecting him not to hear her. And he has been hoping this kind of question would never come. She doesn't know how to pursue the conversation, and he doesn't know how to avoid being discovered. She has asked the fated question, but it wouldn't be enough for her to learn what she wanted. He has worked his false identity, but he knows it won't be enough for him to make it real enough. She-

– I'm so sorry ! I shouldn't have asked !

The two sentence leaves her mouth before Alphys could even think of what she was about to say. Ashamed of her own behaviour, she immediately leaves the room without saying anything else. She would never ask again. However, she is still too curious to stop investigating.

 **oOo**

Her answer, Alphys eventually gets it three days later. Her mother has left to see some friends as soon as she saw her daughter coming back from her fluid mechanics paper, and the future scientist is now relaxing outside while Papyrus and Sans play hide-and-seek : even though Sans has proposed to leave two days ago because he has managed to find a job as a hot dog seller and could pay for a room, her mother has drastically refused to hear anything about two kids living on their own. Alphys reaches for her drink : today is awfully hot, and she can only imagine the kind of furnace it must be on the surface. However, Sans is still completely covered with at least three layers of clothes. He has swapped his parka against a lighter hoodie, but the weather is way too hot for such a thing. Not to mention the fact that he is also wearing gloves…

Nevertheless, that is nothing Alphys hasn't already noticed. In fact, the only new hints she has managed to get in the last three days is that Sans has hands, and not hand-like paws like many monsters, and that he can stand warmth and coldness, since Papyrus and him has made their way to New home from Snowdin. From that, she can eliminate other types from the checklist she has created. Of course, the soscalled "checklist of monsters types" is non-exhaustive, but she can't list all the rare hybrids which exist either. That far, five types have been crossed out : skeletons of course, but also furry humanoids, marine monsters, shapeless monsters, ghosts. Only three categories are still conceivable : reptilians like herself, elemental though only rock and sand are worth considering, and this kind the famous river person who takes care of the crossing on the river belongs to but which nobody can really define. She sights, only the last kind seems to be a possible lead, but she can't eliminate the others yet.

– Alphys ? Do you have something like band-aids ? I mean, bandages of some sort ?

– Bandages ?

– Yeah, I scratched my ankle pretty badly because of a bramble. I just don't want it to bleed on my clothes.

While saying that, Sans doesn't realize what his sentence just implied. For him, nothing can possibly be wrong with bleeding because of scratch. However, Alphys knows it is something utterly abnormal, and she slowly understands that she can also eliminate the last three possibilities of her checklist.

Because monsters don't bleed.

 **I think it was a bit longer than the last chapters, but I'm not sure... Anyway ! If you see any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them (it helps me more than you could think).**

 **See ya !**


End file.
